


Mirage

by Harmony



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-25 00:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/633258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harmony/pseuds/Harmony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this kind of summer heat, he was sure it was just a mirage, an illusion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirage

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted at [my Livejournal](http://silverharmony.livejournal.com) :) Any feedback would be very much appreciated.

‘… Boss?’  
  
Tsuna blinked, having been pulled out of his temporary reverie, and turned sideways. Chrome was gazing at him with her big eyes and tender look, seeming confused. He shook his head and laughed it off; he must have been imagining things.  
  
In this summer heat, though, he couldn’t blame himself. The sun’s rays were scorching at the tips of his ears and the sand burned underneath his hands. He tossed his head back and closed his eyes. The air was so hot that it was stifling; goodness knows why they’d chosen this day, of all days, to spend a _relaxing_ day on the beach. He could be as well-cooked as fried bacon if they stayed in this heatwave.  
  
But he endured it. Without even really looking at her, he could see Chrome shifting her legs underneath her sarong and taking a small sip out of her drink. She was the one who asked him to take her here; for once, she seemed to be happy, so he wanted to bear with it. It was odd that she didn’t seem like she felt the heat at all, though.  
  
Chrome turned her head towards him, and blinked. It was then that Tsuna realized that he had been so engulfed in his own thoughts that he was staring.  
  
‘Boss, is everything—’  
  
‘Aaa—! Yes! Sorry! Everything’s okay.’  
  
He mentally slapped himself and turned away so that she was completely out of his field of vision. Sweat trickled down his temple, and he wiped it away; he then tried to distract himself by scanning his eyes across the beach. There were kids splashing in the water, laughing, and gaggles of teenage girls gossiping – no one seemed to feel the heat as much as he did.  
  
And just as he was thinking that, he saw it again - and stopped.  
  
He blinked hard several times, squeezing his eyes shut and opening them again. To his dismay, it didn’t go away. But this couldn’t be real. In this kind of summer heat, he was sure it was just a mirage, an illusion. After all, how much of a coincidence could it be that Mukuro was standing there, staring at him like that?  
  
He was not too far away from them, stripped down to swimming trunks. They had pineapple prints on them; seeing it made Tsuna almost choke. He was staring right into Tsuna’s eyes and smearing suncream on himself, running his fingertips across his sweat-slicked skin with long, slow strokes in a way that made it look as if he _thought_ it was the sexiest thing in the world. His tongue flickered out and licked at his lips. Tsuna didn’t know whether to gag or burst out laughing.  
  
It was kind of gross, but he didn’t mind. Some part of it reminded him of a recent time they’d been here, when the two of them were actually being serious. It was one of the softest memories he’d had of Mukuro, staying there on the sand for hours, wordless and understanding, lying lightly pressed against each other underneath the setting sun, a consoling companionship.  
  
‘… Boss,’ a quiet voice floated into his trance. ‘Your face is all red.’  
  
Tsuna blinked, and turned, and the moment ended; Chrome was looking at him with that liquid gaze again. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see that Mukuro was gone.  
  
‘Aah, yeah,’ he laughed sheepishly, waving it off, wiping the sweat from his forehead. ‘The heat’s getting to me. I’m just seeing things. That’s all.’  
  
The corners of Chrome’s mouth twitched upwards – small, slight and all too innocent.

**Author's Note:**

> (Yeah, you know she was totally guilty ... I'd probably do a few mischievous things myself, if I had her powers. Thanks for reading XD)


End file.
